Didn't See That One Coming
by Poetic Nothingness
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on various fanon couples. Current Chapter: Lindsey has trouble finding a present for Sadie.
1. JustinxBridgette

**This is my first attempt at romance so I don't honestly know what else to say in these A/N so...Um enjoy?**

**12/24/2010: All dabbles apply to TDI season (or series?) one only. Therefore all events, characterizations and after the island assumptions about getting a new cast are relevant to said season because the author did care for TDA and refuses to watch TDWT.  
**

_

* * *

_

Justin sat on the beach admiring his perfection in his favorite mirror.

_I really am gorgeous._

In the reflection of the mirror he saw Bridgette. She was sitting under a tree, looking out at the lake. It always amazed him the way she seemed to be the only girl at camp that could resist his charms. All the other girls just threw their selves at him. He was even beginning to notice the way Owen looked him. Bridgette never really paid to much attention to him. Other than a simple hello they hardy ever talked. He really couldn't explain it but he like that she ignored him. It made him feel normal. Whatever that is.

That alone was enough for him to fall for her. But it didn't hurt that she was kind, intelligence and attractive. Gorgeous really. Not on his level of course but still. He knew deep in his heart that he had to have her. So he decided to do something he would never do for anyone else.

_**XoXo**_

"Bridgette."

"Yes Justin"

"Compared to me your not unsightly at all."

"Gee. Thanks"

Although Bridgette didn't appreciate it that was Justin's way of saying "You're beautiful."

_

* * *

_

I thought it might be good to show Justin as more than the pretty boy. Please review, Pleeeeeeeease. I'll love you forever if you do.


	2. LeShawdaxDJ

**Wow there are no stories for this couple. That all about to change. **

**Other A/n: This is somewhat based off a songfic I wrote. You don't have to read it (although it'd be nice if you did) all you really need to know is that LeShawna and Harold broke up and she moved to New York City. Got all that? Good.**

**I own nothing but Tiffany.**

* * *

LeShawna had been in America for about six months and she was seriously ready to head back to the Great White North. For a country with a such high obesity rating there sure wasn't a lot of places to get something to eat. Most of the grocery stores only stocked health food. Yeah there were plenty of McDonalds but they could replace home cooking. So between tofu and soy based food products she manage to lose about thirty pounds.

But the lack of anything fried wasn't the only thing troubling her. She was missing her friends and her family. It might had not been that bad if she saw at one familiar face. It had gotten so bad she was even beginning to miss Heather.

_Homesickness is a bitch_

One day she and her newly acquired 'friend' Tiffany decided to go to a cafe. Tiffany went on and on about the most boring things imaginable: That extra perfect guy she like on the football team, which mascara gets her eyelashes to curl that extra perfect way, her extra perfect pair shoes...Sometimes the girl could talk for hours. Needless to say LeShawna had gotten used to people watching. She was so busy watching an old man argue with a barefoot orange seller that she hadn't notice Tiffany was calling her for the last five minutes.

"LC do you see that guy over there with the muscles and dimples. Oh my God isn't he gorgeous? He's so gorgeous. I'm going to go talk to him."

"Sure Tiffany and would you stop calling me LC."

"Well I just thought that since LeShawda was so ghetto sounding..."

_**XoXo **_

"Like oh my God he totally shot me down."

"That's tragic Tiffany."

"I know right but then he asked me if you where LeShawna and I was all like 'Um why?' and he was all like 'I know her from a reality show.' and I was like 'No you weren't LC my bestie and she would had told me if she was on TV' Weirdo. I am I right? So anyway he insisted and I promised I'd get you to talk him."

_**XoXo**_

It just had to him. The boy from camp three years. The one with the big muscles, big dimples and a big heart. The one she had a secret crush on and dated Harold just to hide it.

"LeShawna wow you look different. Changed the hair?"

She giggled. "It's the all the health food. It might taste like crap but I guess it helps you lose some pounds."

"I hear ya. You know if you want maybe sometime I could cook you dinner. I know a few ways to make seaweed edible."

"Thanks that sounds great."

As LeShawna started to walk away she was quickly stopped by him.

"You know to me you always looked great."

"Thanks DJ."

* * *

**Yay I'm the first person to write a story about them. (Ok drabble) While I get my happy dance on maybe y'all can review? Sorry for any OCCness I wrote this in a rush. I don't know if I should update this story again or TDW so people tell me what you want it's a poll in my pro**

**btw I have no idea where in New York you can't get unhealthy food please apply Willing Suspension of Disbelief.**


	3. DJxKatie

**Hello everyone this is chap three of Didn't See That One Coming (obliviously). So short I think I might break a site record or something.**

* * *

"DJ are you flexing?" Katie asked noticing her large teammate lifting his arm.

"Um no I was just-"

"Like oh my God you totally were." said Sadie

Katie giggled a little bit. Her cheeks turned a faint pinkish color.

"Like oh my God Katie your totally blushing. You were so checking him out."

Both DJ and Katie were bright red. Sadie smiled and walked out of mess hall. Just as soon as she was a safe enough distance she fell to ground laughing.

_That'll teach her to crack fat jokes. _

* * *

**Less than 90 words. Don't forget to review thank you.**


	4. IzzyxNoah

**A/N: Someone suggested this couple and I almost fell out of my chair laughing thinking "Yea that could ever happen." Then I seriously thought about it and realized this person's a fucking genius.**

* * *

_Noah's life was pretty boring after getting sent to the loser's resort. Glamorous but boring. He spent his mornings in the spa getting massages and seaweed wraps and his nights slipping cherry sodas alone. Of course he'd never admit it but he envied all the happy couples and good friends he saw enjoying paradise together. Well that was until Izzy was kicked off._

_At first he saw he saw her as a major annoyance. She was always around reminding him of the time he accidentally cuddled up with Cody or bothering him in the middle of every book he tried to read. But someone was better than no one and after awhile the two did find some common ground._

_**XoXo **_

"I still can't believe you actually me beat at Dragon Fighter XVII. Most of the girls I know suck at video games."

"Yea most girls do but not me because I had a lot of practice when I was hiding from the RMCP. I camped out with the coolest bear he hade cable TV and everything. Let's play Madden next."

Noah smiled and got up to put in the next game. Of course he would never tell anyone but he was thinking he might 'let' her win this game too.__

* * *

**Aw psycho and super nerd. Is there a cuter love/hate relationship? I think not people. Don't forget to tell a sista what you think in a review.**


	5. DJxCourtney

**It's been a while since I updated this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Courtney sat on the Dock of Shame staring up the moon. She always envied the moon. The way all it had to do was rise every night to be perfect. She has to work harder, studied longer, and take on more responsibilities just to maintain being almost perfect. Most mornings she doesn't even feel like being Courtney and yet puts a smile on does it anyway.

DJ was taking a midnight walk right around the time Courtney was sitting on the dock. He sat down next to her.

"The moon huh?"

"Yea. It's beautiful."

"I wish I could be like it sometimes."

"And orbit the Earth?"

"No I mean be perfect."

"Not everything can be perfect Courtney."

"But some things just have to be. Grade point averages, SAT scores, college essays."

"Ok but some things just need to be imperfect."

"Like?"

"Rain storms on a sunny day, cookies too hot to eat straight from the oven, falling in love.."

DJ voice trailed off after realizing what he had just.

Courtney smiled and looked into DJ's bog brown eyes. They slowly moved closer bumping heads at first but eventually they kissed under the moonlight.

The moment wasn't what Courtney imagined her first kiss to be (she was expecting doves) but maybe the fact that it was imperfect made it perfect.

* * *

**I hope you guys had as much fun reading as I did writing. This is my third DJ fic (damn when did he become such a player?) The next couple up will be IzzyxTrent but I am accepting request. Don't forget to review my people.**


	6. IzzyxTrent

**A/N: Try listening to the song Love story by Mariah Carey while you read this you dom't have to but it would be nice.**

**10/11/08 EDIT: I decide to take out a bit of the song. **

* * *

It was no secret that Izzy was full of surprises (just ask her therapist). However, even crazy girls are entitled to keep a few things under wraps. Right? Of course. But whats a girl to do when a certain someone caught her eye and this time she's definely not giving him up after a week?

**XoXo**

"Heather can I talk to you for minute?"

"What do you want crazy girl?"

"Oh it's about the talent show I thought that instead of your dance I could-"

"Forget it Izzy. Heather said harshly clutching Gwen's diary. "I got big plans for this challenge."

"I thought you might say that." Izzy said fingering the rope in her hand.

_**XoXo: At the Talent Stage**_

"And we're back. Bridge's chunk blowing fest scores a two with Grand Master Chef. At this rate, I'm pretty sure it is safe to say the Gophers got this one in the bag. Let's bring out our next act IZZY!"

Izzy walked up to the mic wearing a coconut bra, grass skirt, and matching lei necklace. Originally she was planning to sing the Some Coconut Named Chip Song (the same one her mom wooed her dad with back in medical school) but she decided against it. She wanted to do something extra special for him.

She received a standing ovation from all of her teammates. Tyler started to clap but Courtney gave him such a dirty look that he stopped right in his tracks.

Just another love story  
Together we'll make history  
I know because it's destiny  
They'll be no end to our love story  
And this ain't gon end up  
Like that Casablanca movie... no  
This ain't no fairy tale or fiction  
This is truly  
Ours for the eternity  
They'll be no end to our love story  
Baby...

"Damn that white girl can sang!" LeShawna said to Trent

"Yea she really can."

_**XoXo**_

"You got some real talent there."

"Thanks you do too."

"So a hula outfit..."

"Well I was going to sing the Some Coconut Named Chip Song like my mom wrote for her open mic night at medical school but then I remembered the song Mariah Carey (A/N: sorry to name drop) taught me after she found me stored away on her bus after twelve weeks on her European tour and well I thought this song might be a little bit better especially sense I was singing it for someone special in the audience."

Towards the end of her story Izzy's voice became shy and her eyes focused on the floor as if it was the most fascinating think in the world.

Trent quickly took notice of the look in Izzy's eyes and smiled.

"I'm guessing that this guy must pretty important?"

"Yea."

"And lucky?"

"Maybe he's close by?"

Izzy look up at Trent. Something about that moment made her feel brave so she kissed him. And for those 17 seconds it was the most surreal thing.

A few seconds after they broke apart Heather came wandering out the woods dripping wet, covered in bee strings, and tied to a chair.

"Izzy I am going to kick your ass."__

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed reading I will try (no promises) try to get a CourtneyxGwen's Bro fic up before tomorrow. **_


	7. CourtneyxGwen's Brother

**

* * *

**

What a Saturday. Sitting alone in Gwen's bathroom playing with her mother's curling iron. I don't even know why I went. My fondest memory of Gwen is her hitting me in the face with a dodge ball and LeShawna screaming "OHH! OH! YOU HAVE MESSED WITH THE WRONG WHITE GURL!"

However, Bridgette insisted on visiting Gwen anyway. At first, everything was calm until I bought up the finale. Within seconds the conversation changed from the lame pick up line Justin tried on Bridgette to "YOU DITCH YOUR FRIENDS JUST FOR SO DUMB PARTY!" and "GET OVER IT ALREADY!" After about an hour I manage to slip out the door completing forgetting Bridgette was my ride.

Damn.

Long story short until those two made up I was stuck there practicing spiral curls. Short story shorter I sucked. Then to make matters worse Gwen's little brother showed up. All though he's not wasn't what you expect a little brother to be. One he wasn't little he had to be about 15 or 16. And two he knew hair.

"You know your not holding that right?"

"Oh I was just-"

And before I could even finish my sentence he grab the curling iron from my hand and curled it effortlessly.

"Wow your really good so um you-"

"NO! I only know how to do that because my mom is a hairstylist."

"Uh I was going to ask if you did hair a lot?"

"Oh. Well when I was little my mom used to take me to work with her and I guess I just picked it up in between the old ladies pinching my cheeks."

After he said that we both just laughed. I don't know what it was about him but he was just easy to hang with. We sat for hours talking about everything. Movies, music, Mr. Coconut.

"So are you and Duncan still dating?"

Duncan. Last I heard of him he was doing 6 months in juvy. Turns out Harold actually did have a case.

"He'll always have a special place in my heart but we decided to break up."

"Oh I was just asking because well if you no doing-"

"COURTNEY WE OUT OF HERE!"

"YOU SO ARE BETTY!"

And are story ended just like that. Of course I knew what he was going to ask me the real question is would I had yes.

* * *

****

**In case you were wondering Bridgette and Gwen made up the next day.**

**My first reader's choice drabble is coming up soon. Either CodyxBeth, BethxHarold, EzekielxHeather, or my personal favorite IzzyxChef (more funny than romantic). So if you want your voice to be heard I suggest you clickity the blue button.**

**BTW: All these pairing will come up I'm just curious to know which will be perferred **

**Last thing: I forgot to give him a name. I doubt he'll appear as a main character again but I'll call him Ike. You can call him whatever you like. (oooh I rhymed!)**


	8. LindseyxBridgette

**A/N: Let's see you all probably want an excuse for not updating in over a month, not giving you guys the pairing I promise, and changing my username making my update confusing. Um...Popsicles are good! Nice cover Ahura. Nice Cover. **

* * *

"So if I eat the hairy part I won't die will I?" The ditzy Blonde girl asked examining the possibly deadly fruit.

"No Lindsey the kiwi won't hurt you."

"But what if it makes me grow little hairs on my face Brianna. Then Trevor won't like me anymore."

"Lindsey, Tyler is definely into you. Even if kiwis did make you grow facial hair I'm sure he won't leave you."

"Well maybe if it was you, I mean your smart, you surf, and you get along with like everyone. I'm just a pretty face."

"That's not true."

"It is everyone says so" Silent tears fell from the Lindsey's eyes.

"Lindsey your much more than a pretty face. Your a strong woman and if Tyler or any other guy can't see that than he's not worth your time. Never anyone tell you different."

Lindsey smiled at Bridgette. It was amazing how simple words could ease her mind. "Thanks Bridgette. You're a real friend."

* * *

**A bit more friendship-like than I imagined so if it makes you feel more comfortable you can count this as a friendship fic instead of femslash. R&R**

**BTW, I doubt I'll have to say it but if you are going to flame please no gay bashing. It's 2008 I like to pretend socitey has evolved past that point.**


	9. DJxSadie

**A/N: A bit late for Halloween but he's something short and sweet to enjoy the last of that candy. **

**Other A/N: This is an AU I guess doesn't have to be… **

**

* * *

**"Are you sure you don't want just one piece of candy Sadie?" DJ said waving the chocolaty tempting treat in the large girl's face.

"DJ you know I'm trying to lose a few pounds." Sadie said. If she ever wanted to be a _plus sized _model then would have to endure wheat grass and berries for eight weeks. It had always annoyed her the way boys could eat whatever they wanted and not gain an ounce.

"Sadie your fine the way you are."

"Psft, that's like easy for you to like say."

"Oh really?"

"I mean you're like a total hottie." Sadie realized what you just said and blushed. DJ smiled.

"Now you definely have some chocolate."

"Like why?"

"Just close your eyes."

Sadie did as she was told and DJ leaned in and let's just say she got her chocolate.

* * *

**Ugh I ruined the characters. BTW by 'got her chocolate' I mean kiss and nothing else.**


	10. LeShawnaxTrent

**Title:** Didn't See That One Coming

**Subtitle:** Take Those Old Records Off The Shelf

**Pairing:**TrentxLeShawna

**A/N:**Oh look subtitles! Don't they make you feel fancy. Actual drabble way better that subtitle. BTW, author knows nothing about the guitar so please excuse any inaccuracies

* * *

Trent sat on the dock of the bay tuning his guitar. His record producer wanted him to come up with another sappy love song like the one he sung for Gwen back on the island. He knew he should be (not a lot of people had record deals) but something about the thing really bummed him out.

It was the music. Trent hated the trashy post boy band era cooperate bubble gum crap. It wasn't his music, it wasn't his style. Music was an expression of your soul. He wanted to able to say something with his songs. Trent wanted people to be able to hear the real sound. But unfortunately chances like these don't come around everyday.

Still in search of the right tune Trent decided to play the one song he seriously needed to hear.

"Take those old records off the shelf. I'd rather listen to them by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul-"

"I like that old time rock and roll. I'm surprised to see you of all white boys into Bob Seger

Trent stop playing for a second and saw LeShawna standing behind him.

"And I'm surprise to see you know who Bob Seger is."

"Well hell I think it's ok to break your stereotype when it comes to music. Somethings are just universal."

Trent smiled. "When your right your right LeShawna."

* * *

**Three words: Didn't like it. **

**Maybe you did Read Ampersan Review.**


	11. SadiexLindsey

**#1 A/N: Merry Christmas!**

**#2 A/N: So if I have retain any of my old readers (I highly doubt it) you're probably wonder why the hell I took so two years to update. It was a combination of a dislike of TDA/TWDT, TV Tropes, and pure laziness. **

_

* * *

_

The only thing better for Lindsey than shopping was shopping during the holidays. What better way to say "I love you' than the perfect gift. She love giving as much as she loved receiving. Gift giving was an art. It took skill to understand match material possessions to personality traits. For some people this came easy, Beth for instance was going to adore the digital photo frame she got her, now she's have a place to display her pictures of Big Bertha. But others this task with a little more difficult. Especially when it came to someone as special as Sadie.

On paper it should have been a breeze to find a gift for her. The two had been friends for 3 years, dated for a 2 years and lived together for 1 year. From the countless shopping trips and people watching Lindsey knew her Sadie's style and favorite shops (they were very similar to her own). But nothing seemed good enough for her sweet Sadie. After four hours of battling the Christmas Eve rush Lindsey decided to take a break at the coffee shop. Neither Prada nor Tiffany's could help he spell out just what this woman meant to her.

She smiled remembering day she and Sadie were forced to don those horrible wigs. With courage and grace (as much grace one could have in that situation) Sadie made it though the whole day. And when they were finally allowed removed the wigs Lindsey took notice of Sadie's face: girlish pigtails, adorable full cheeks and delightful pink glossy lips. Sadie Lee Mandia was the pure essence of cuteness. That moment was enough make Lindsey want to actually explore her sexuality instead of repressing those recurring feelings.

And her looks were just the tip of the iceberg when it came to her wonderfulness. Sadie was extremely sweet. She op't to spend the remainder of her youth studying to become primary school teacher instead of living off of her girlfriend's lucrative trust fund. The prospect of helping children had always been a dream of hers and thanks to Lindsey she could achieve it pro bono.

Or how every time the went downtown to shop or hit the club scene she Sadie always found the time to give to a homeless person. And on the rare nights when she forgot her wallet she'd give the gift of listening, even going as far to learn the names of a few 'regulars.' At first this ritual repelled Lindsey, who up until that point had never spoken to a homeless person but after a few weeks she grew to see them for what they were _people. _Sweet Sadie. Her kindness was boundless. And it inspired her to be a better person each and everyday.

"Excuse me miss?" a firm but gentle voice drew her away from her thoughts.

"Yes." Lindsey replied a smile upon her face.

"The mall and my cafe is closed. Take ya ditzy self on home. It's Christmas Eve child. I know you have family, friends and a pretty little boyfriend waiting on you." the voice demanded. The woman behind the voice was in her mid forties, sturdy built with long dreadlocks neatly pulled back into a bun that rested on the back of her neck. Her beautiful face gave way to a soothing smile.

"Oh no! The mall can't be closed I still haven't found the perfect gift for my girlfriend yet! Oh my god it's like our first Christmas together and I ruined it." the blonde exclaimed slamming against the table.

"Well why did you start your shopping so late child? You kids now-a-days take procrastination to a new level!" The woman said throwing up her arms in disbelief.

"I didn't I've been shopping for months and I couldn't find anything good enough for her." Lindsey replied a look of despair on her face.

"Look child, when I was growing up Christmas wasn't about what you got or what you gave. It was about being there for your loved ones and spending time with them. Now-a-days everyone so caught up in this damn holiday rush I don't know what to do. But it's sure is good for business."the cafe owner said with a slight laugh at the last remark.

Lindsey looked and smiled softly. She appreciated the cafe owners effort but she couldn't shake the guilt she felt not get her love a present.

**XoXo**

"Merry Christmas Lindsey!" Sadie said presenting Lindsey with a beautifully wrapped gift.

"Thank you sweetie!" Lindsey replied giving her lover a tender kiss. She looked at the box she held in her hands. It to marvelously decorated to open. Sadie had undoubtedly gone all out with this gift. That made her feel bad about not having anything in return.

"Sadie I have to tell you something." Lindsey said frowning

"What's wrong Lindseykins." Sadie said her smile faded.

"I spent months trying to find you the perfect gift but nothing could say what I wanted to say. I mean you mean so much to me and I just wanted everything to be great this year." Lindsey look at her with tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Oh my god Lindsey that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Sadie said wrapping her arms around her.

"Really?" She asked

"Yes," Sadie said wiping away her tears. "I mean you went though entire malls and nothing was good enough. You're so wonderful Lindsey."

"I love you Sadie"

"I love you too. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Happy Birthday Donna of Cleveland Ohio (my mommy). Merry Christmas everyone else and don't forget to review please and thank you.**


End file.
